


A Jokers Valentine (P5 Fanfico)

by Dashy_Kun



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slice of Life, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashy_Kun/pseuds/Dashy_Kun
Summary: So I'm a big fan of Shin Megami Tensei series or Persona as well, but I wanted to do a little fanfic for the valentines choices so to stay true to fudanshi self this will have some boyxboy andif you hate against that I can't really help you for that, but if you have a heart with no judgement and distortion I hope I can steal your hearts with my shitty grammar ^^ enjoy ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cringggggge

**So many days have past since you defeated the god of control and then go to prison for it?! You missed Christmas for Christ sake, but that doesn't all matter now, its valentines day where people with no dates cry and watch Clannad with a box of chocolates or be hopelessly in love with their significant other and study in their bedroom in the most part ( y'all know what I'm talking about)**  
**So it's your choice to make who you want to be with and believe me their is a lot so let's go!)**

****


	2. Will you be My Valentine? (Ryuji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringgeeeeeeey more

**So it's Valentine's Day and! You have no one to be with....**

**Don't be sad! You have** **Sojiro** **to wash dishes with and boy will that be fun for you right?**

 **______________**  
**Sure**

**Hell No!**

**.....**  
**____________**

**_______________**

**_Yeah, see you'll be alright_ **

**_Well, not with that attitude_ **

**_Yeah, I fully agree_**  
**________________**

**Anyways, come on lets go and give your own perspective of things right?!  Transitioning to POV boom!**

**Akira POV**

**It feels a little ill witty here... what did I just say? God this so weird actually talking usually I let the game do this for me, but oh well let's get used to this I guess**

**No, I don't what the hell to say Hey Narrator get your old job back pick for me, I'm too scared for this shit!**  
**__________**

 **Really fine, so here we go no more disruptions lets go with this! *plays life will change**  
**____________**

**Evening... when was valentines day again?**

**"Hey, its valentines day have anyone coming over?"**

**You shook your head as no**

**"Ah, I understand boy when I was your age hoo hoo! All them ladies"**

**As** **Sojiro** **was explaining his past sexual experiences that led you in a face of disgust you heard someone entering as you turn around you see a troubled blonde with a face of rejection and nervousness walk through the door.**

**"Yo you either, huh?" He says sadly and disappointed**

**________________**  
**Yeah.**

**No, I have a date with your mom**

***shake head**  
**______________**

 **_______________**  
**"Same man..."**

***chuckle "you're such a smartass"**

***sighs**  
**______________**

**" I get it, not everyone has luck *chuckle well, I'll leave this place to you boys have fun"**

**"Hell yeah! Food time"**

**"Hey don't make a mess! You're in charge alright?"**

**You shake your head as** **Sojiro** **walks out with** **Futaba** **outside, making a commotion about some game she wants.**

**"Alright make me the best man!"**

**After spending an hour of cooking and spending time with** **Ryuji** **your inner self felt like your bond will grow stronger in some way?**

**"Man, I'm stuffed thanks, man! You make Valentine's day seem a little a better for me!" He says delightfully**

**___________**  
**No problem**

**You eat too much...**

***smiles**  
**___________**

**______________**

**Yeah, thanks, dude!**

**Hey! Don't be like that!**

***grins**  
**______________**

**"Hey, I gotta question to ask you something dude something personal..."**

**You nod and wait for the sad music of come in (like seriously put me in the mood)**

**"So... What girl would you go for in the group? Not that you need to answer, I just thought what kind of girl you like the most"**

**You seem startled at this question and think for a second**

**____________**  
**Makoto** **definitely.**

 **Haru** **seems nice.**

**Ann maybe...**

**Futaba** **I guess**

 **Not interested**  
**____________**

**______________**

**Makoto** **? She seems a little bossy and sophisticated like the ideal one I suppose**

 **Haru** **? Hell yeah, man! I'll get beef bowls all the time if I went out with her!**

**Ann? Well, yeah, I guess pretty girl type sort of an obvious choice**

**Futaba** **? She's too young for me and plus** **Sojiro** **would be on my ass 24/7**

 **Really none of them? Wow dude your harsh *chuckle**  
**_________________**

**"Alright, I got another request and question for you"**

**He stared at the ceiling for a sec and took a deep breath and looked back to me**

**"If you like someone like... really like em and it's valentines day what would say to them?"**

**This is a very important choice your manhood depends on it**

**______________**  
**Hey, I like you!**

**Will you be my Valentine?**

**Hey Baby wanna go out?**  
**______________**

**________________**

**Come on man be serious that never works *sighs in disappointment**

**Hmm, that might work...**

**Really dude? Just straight out there?!**  
**_________________**

**"Hmm... Will you be my valentine I think that's a great one actually! So I have a request for you and your the only one I can ask man! Will you be my... practice for this nothing weird! Just so I can just prepare! Please man"**

**He looks too desperate I don't think I have any other choice... you nod your head and he gleams up in happiness**

**"You will! Thanks, man know it's a little weird, but I need help for this so here we go..."**

**"Um... the person that I loved forever and you changed my life and stole my heart will you be my valentine so you can steal my heart for all eternity!"**

**He shouts out on his knees affront of you, turning his face around red of embarrassment**

**"Come on say something!"**

**______________**  
**Yes**

***laughs**

***slaps and walks away**  
**_______________**

 **_______________**  
**Really!? It worked!**

**Hey, I'm trying give me a break!**

**Ow! What the was that for was it too desperate sounding?!**  
**_________________**

**"Ah, forget it, this was a stupid idea... Sorry, I put you through that" he says sadly.**

**You decide to ask why he's doing this and who is this person he's into**

**"I don't know why... I just don't have the guts to ask them they were the greatest thing that ever happened to me honestly... They helped me see other ways and stuck by me all the time and never give up I don't know why they stick with an idiot like me!" He says, with tears coming to his eyes**

**You thought this person must be really close and you thought who it could be? But you also wanted to comfort your teammate**

**______________**  
**Hug him (big choice here!)**

**Say words to make him feel better (fuck this answer choice!)**

**Do nothing (you don't have enough guts to)**  
**_____________**

 **The first option is absolute to your mind**  
**You walk up to him and embrace him feeling the soft warmness from his body and yours as well.**

**"Hey what are you doing..." He didn't attempt or move he just stayed in your arms.**

**After a few minutes of sniffling and tears waiting to dry he let go and sat back down. "Thanks, man I needed that..." He says, with a forced smile on his face**

**"You know when I first met you... I didn't know it would end up where we are you saved me from that perv bastard and you stuck by me no matter what. You didn't care what anyone said about me and help others just like that it scares me sometimes how nice you are."**

**You felt like you learned more things about** **Ryuji** **and sense a stronger bond with him *queue music and chains break rank 10 max alright! I am thou thou art me were a happy family!** **Yayyyyyyy** **(reference)**

 **Currently, with** **Ryuji** **, some spirited ball thing *rivers in the desert instrumentals and woah his pirate kidd turned into a new persona a second awakening and woah a fusion unlocked! Too bad it sucks**

**"I feel it in me and new power!"**

**Back to reality**

**"So man I got one last request from you to ask... This is the last one I swear I won't run away anymore!"**

**He once again got on his knees and pulled out a piece of looks to be chocolate with a red face "umm... will you be my valentine?"**

**This a very important choice your sad love life depends on it choose care- fuck that! Who would say no to that!?**

**You nod yes and his face grows deeper in pink "You will?! G-Great so um I gotta do this sorry!" He jumped on top of you and attached his lips onto yours with your charm max you know exactly what to do like a gentleman thief you are...**

**"We still have time tonight mind if you steal my heart once again?"**

**You smiled and whispered "Only if you let me"**

**It got late and you decided to him spend all night with him. You felt the closest bond to** **Ryuji** **now and had the best valentine's day you can ever ask for and one month done**

 **FIN (sadly...wait there's more that can happen** **whaa** **?)**

 **Yeeeee** **done your welcome luke he kept begging me for this one but is sad that I will do the ladies one but wait there's more!**

 **Meanwhile with the girls with** **Futaba**

**"Will you be my Valentine?"**

**"Ha I won! Give me your money!!!"**

**"Damn you were right** **Futaba** **"**

**"How could I have not notice?"**

**"This is definitely an interesting development"**

**"That's so cute! I call dibs for the wedding!!!"**

**"Lets wait and see"**

**"** **Makoto** **is right and** **Haru** **aren't you a little too excited?"**

**"Have you seen my manga collection?!"**

**Both Ann and** **Makoto** **"On second thought"**

**.now fin**

**Next is I gotta think first...**


End file.
